


Determined Kindness

by ConEno



Category: Mobtale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusing parents, Alternate Universe - Mob, Bad at tagging, Dad Grillby, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Family is everything, Father-Daughter Relationship, Other, Update tagging when necessary, Violence, hidden past, homeless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConEno/pseuds/ConEno
Summary: Anya has finally moved on from a bad past to a new one.She were given a second chance to repair her life, which is not easy.Nevertheless, she's determined to show kindness when needed.Inspired of Mobtale from   http://nyublackneko.tumblr.com/  &  https://kiatokid.tumblr.com/tagged/undermafia





	1. Chapter 1

A ten-year-old girl was born into a wealthy family. Money, clothes, knowledge. All of it, except for love.

A crash sounded in the house when the vase broke, all because she fell over as her cheek was slapped with brutal force from an annoyed woman, ending up landing towards a shelf against the wall.

“I told you not to disturb me when I’m working! Clean that up then put that book back and go to bed!” she ordered loudly.

Anya stood up, not wanted to be hit again just for have asked to borrow a book to read. She won’t ask again. Hurrying to pick up pieces of porcelain she managed to get a couple cuts. Cleaned up the rest by brushing her sweater for a pile into the trash can, then silently left her mother who ignored her as she wrote reports on the desk.

She didn’t bother putting to book back, her parents wouldn’t miss it. Rather sneaking bringing it to her bed. Not wanting to make same mistake of either hiding underneath or in the closet, she hid under covers, ready to hid the book and act asleep when someone would come and check upon her.

She didn’t want to be hit again for ‘worrying’ them.

A soft knock made her calmly panic fast to hide the book under her body and covers, pretending to sleep. Soon as the door opens, she were already lying still, eyes shut.

The door closed, though she were tensed as footsteps came closer.

“Anya?”

She opened her eyes, completely relieved, turning to see the young male voice, being a young man wearing a normal white shirt and black pants. Short hazel coloured hair and with glasses glinted in the light of afternoon sky.

He frowned when he saw her turned with a red cheek.

“Ah, shit.” he mumbled.

“Language.” She responded, smiling, even though it hurt.

He chuckled, coming to sit at the edge of the bed. Looking over her cheek. Winced when he weakly brushed it.

“She hit hard this time, didn’t she?” he knew the pain really well. Anya knew he goes through the same thing. Didn’t matter if he were her father’s brother. He still has a scar above his left eyebrow from have been hit by a cane once.

She nodded, bringing up the book.

“Ah, that’s why, huh?”

She nodded again.

“Oh, kiddo. C’mere.” He rested up the board of the bed, getting her to sit on his lap with the book ready for reading.

She really loved her uncle. He’s the only one who understood her, and never gave up on making her happy.

.

.

.

That happiness didn’t last.

Few days later, her uncle disappeared.

She couldn’t get answers from her parents. And she never got to see the maids around when they were cleaning to ask either. Perhaps they don’t know she exist.

She was afraid.

Thinking that they got rid of him and that she will be next. They had many reasons to.

Not understanding why they could make him, the only reason she stayed in this god forsaken place, she needed to take an action. One that deep down knows she would be brutally punished for.

Running away.

…

It was night. Surely her parents were asleep by now.

Taking the plan in action, she silently went out the balcony, checking the lights below that lead to the living room. It was completely dark, no sign of sound either. Complete silence.

The balcony were a floor high from the ground. However, she were prepared to use the sheet to climb down. Tying a knot  on the sheet, then with a rope that were used to held curtains open, tying the other end of the rope on the lowest part of the balcony. She tied it hard as her small body could with her weight.

She only brought with her one thing. And that was the locket she got from her uncle as a birthday gift, with a picture of him holding her as a baby.

Climbing over the railing slowly, she lowered herself down to reach the sheet. Misbalanced she lost the grip of the railing, and mid fall she got the grip of the sheet just in time before landing on the cemented ground.

Her heart thumped hard in her chest from scare, of both almost dying from the fall, and that she weren’t completely sure if anyone saw her.

Nobody came.

Sighing silently in relief, she climbed the rest of the way down. Landing on the ground, silently stepping away until she were on the grass. Then ran for her life.

She didn’t want to go back.

No matter what.

 

~ * ~

 

Anya woke up leaned against a tree. It was a bit cold, however, bearable. Good thing she took her black coat for warmth.

She stood up, stretching as she felt her back pop a bit in relief. Yawning as she felt a bit hungry. But she didn’t bring any food. It was too risky to sneak into the kitchen and then away. She had been caught once before to sneak off with an apple, which caused to respond with no breakfast the next week.

Fear countered hunger, she didn’t want to know if anyone is looking for her. If her parents called police or anyone find her.

She kept moving.

She came to a small town, though she couldn’t risk being seen by anyone. Not even cops. Therefore, she only walked in alleys or less common street people walk on.

Her parents basically owns the police, she cannot trust them to help her, not even when they wouldn’t help her uncle.

When no one saw, she took an apple from a fruit vendor. Not risking getting more she simply walked normally on with apple hidden in her sleeve.

No one caught her. To her relief. She travelled through the forest. With one place in mind. The mountain within her sight. If she were on top of it, she could possibly find a different place to travel.

A couple days went. She found creek and rivers for water, some blueberries, edible mushrooms and chicory plant she had read in a book once. She didn’t have much choice in food. However it was better when she realized she was free.

No one hurting her.

She came climbing the mountain, it wasn’t really high, rather enough to see some few more mountains, and couple more towns. She went towards the closest one, not looking back.

It was rather nice to be in a different place like nature. It was beautiful seeing leaves turning golden or red. Surprised she didn’t see any other animals but a rabbit running frightened away from her.

The road went long. She slept hidden in alleys or forest when she walked. Stole food from trash or unnoticed by people. It has probably been a month before she finally found herself to relax more when she came to a new city.

Finding herself staring at the ocean with awe.

It was beautiful.

Like star sparkles on the surface, made by the sun.

So relaxing as it felt healing her spirit.

“HELP!” she broke out of her trance, whipped around to see a kid cornered between boxes and tires by a big dog.

Not thinking about it, she ran with all her might. Screaming to get attention from the dog before it took the chance to attack the victim. Without a second thought, she tackled the dog away. Though weren’t expecting it to lash back, gripping it’s jaw onto her forearm with a painful lock, enough to try rip her arm to shreds.

In split second of decision of instead freeing herself, she pushed the dog and herself so its head went to the ground, opening the jaw more and grabbed its ear harshly so it ran off with a yelp.

She breathed heavily. It might have been a dog, but it was no excuse for attacking a kid. Need to remind herself that badly raised dogs can be dangerous.

She sat on the ground, sensing the stinging pain in her arm, but it was not the worst pain she have experienced.

“ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” it was a loud voice, though high pitched for a child’s. Turning she got a good closer look at the kid she helped.

A skeleton monster, wearing oversized red scarf, orange white striped sweater, grey jeans and red boots. Looking worried at her while fiddling with his scarf. How could a skeleton express themselves like that?

She nodded, though grimaced a bit when blood came trickling down to her hand. Making the skeleton gasp horrified.

“YOU’RE HURT!” he then seem to hesitate, then with a firm resolve. “CAN I LOOK AT YOUR ARM… PLEASE?” he added the last part just to be polite.

Anya blinked, not understanding why he would want to see it. Oh well, it doesn’t hurt to do so, therefore she shrugged off her dirty coat, wincing a bit when the cloth brushed her wound.

The kid gently takes her hand, frowning with a speculating look.

The wound was a rough bite mark that managed to tore the skin enough to bleed a lot, even growing more purple around like a bruise, she needs to wrap it up in a bandaid really soon.

“MAY I TRY HEALING YOU? I’M NOT VERY GOOD AT IT, I’M STILL JUST A TRAINEE IN HEALING MAGIC.”

Looking wide-eyed at him in shock, she eventually nodded, making him smile in relief.

At that moment, he gestured to make her arm still, then taking his both hands to hover over her bite marked wound. An orange translucent tongue sticking out with pure concentration.

Eventually, a green glow surrounded his hands and her arm. She felt strange, like it prickled harmless with needles until the wound closed up. Nothing but light markings like scars indicating there was a bite mark. Even the bruise was gone!

Anya looked up at the skeleton kid with awe and wonder. She knew there were existence of monsters. However, this was the first time she encountered magic!

“NYEHEHE, I DID IT!” he proclaimed proudly. Arms fisting in the air of victory. “I’M PAPYRUS. YOU SAVED MY LIFE, THANK YOU!” he took a hold of her hand energetically, with stars in his eyesockets. “YOU WERE SO COOL! YOU WERE ALMOST LIKE A HERO FROM THE COMIC BOOKS I READ ONCE!”

She didn’t say anything, nevertheless, she were flushing at the same time amused how energetic he was.

Then a tensed silence came when he slumped, looking around.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, looking around as well, seeing if anyone looked for trouble, or the bad dog came back.

“I’m… I lost my brother…” he lowered his voice. Surprised her that he could speak so low when all he did was speaking loud. She didn’t think was intentional though.

“Wanna go find him then?” he looked at Anya with mixture of pleading and surprise. Nodding as he gripped her hand tight. She stood up, along with Papyrus. “When was the last time you saw him?”

“UHM, OVER THERE I THINK.” He pointed away from the harbour, and more to a public street.

How did he got from over there to being trapped here?

Holding each other’s hands, they walked down where Papyrus think he last saw his brother. He got to be a skeleton too, right?

“WHAT’S YOUR NAME?” he asked, which reminded her she didn’t tell him.

“… Anya.” Leaving out her last name. She didn’t want anyone to know who her family was.

“THAT’S A PRETTY NAME.” she flushed, smiling a bit at that. Then blinked as she saw another skeleton monster wearing a navy blue jacket, looking around worried.

“Is that your brother?” Papyrus whipped his head towards the direction she pointed towards another monster, and smiled brightly.

“SANS!” he calls out, immediately getting attention from the other. The both ran towards each other, leaving her behind.

Anya smiled when they hugged each other, considering a job well done.

Though not wanting to be asked questions, she leaves mingled among other people who walked down the busy street, disappearing on them.

She could hear him call her out because of his loud voice. However it got more muffled as she walked away. She had more important thing to do now.

And that was finding out where she will be living from now on.

 

It got late and dark, perfect timing to go unseen in the alleys looking for food.

Though had to be discreet of not letting any sound to make suspicions from residences, though she found out it was easier getting food from the trash at restaurants or bakeries.

Tonight the target was the lavender coloured bakery, that she figured was run by a spider monster. She was rather cute when Anya saw her. Light grey toned purple skin, five black eyes like pearls, short black hair with pigtails. Always the same uniform. White short sleeved shirt fitted for six arms, with purple vest and bowtie, wearing frilly black skirt that reached her knees.

Anya waited long after the bakery closed, just to be safe. Then silently finding herself few pastry and bread thrown away. Though she only took the bread and a donut. Knowing it would spoil of she kept plenty for too long.

“So you’re the one running through my trash.” A feminine voice spoke up, and Anya jumped startled, spun here head towards what she recognized as the baker. The lady crossed her arms but two, resting on her hips. Anya didn’t notice the way the lady’s eyes widens at the sight of her arm, where there was still dry blood she haven’t got cleaned off yet, and tattered sleeve that got ripped from the dog. “Are you – hey, wait!”

Anya ran. She got caught! Fearing with many things she knew in her mind. If the lady catch her, get her to the police for stealing, she would for sure be sent back to her parents. And she would never be free again!

She willed her tears back, she needs to be certain she would have lost the lady from chasing her by running in different alleys, leading away until she came to the harbour. Panting as she felt her legs shaking from both fear and exhaustion, her heart pumping hard in her chest painfully.

Climbing up to one of the buildings that was abandoned through the fire escape, she came to the top floor, entering seeing as there was nothing but pillows and a tire. Just now realized she had dropped the bread and pastry when running away.

Leaning against the wall, she cried. Huddling her knees close to her chest to freely cry out.

She didn’t want to go back, she’s sorry for stealing, sorry for being a thief, she didn’t have a choice, she can’t get a job, she’s just a kid. Wishing that her uncle was with her, singing that old lullaby he usually would have to comfort her.

Instead settling to singing it out loud herself lowly.

 

_I have a child with eyes so blue,_

_With silky hair and ears so small,_

_And middle of face, a nose adored,_

_So big she is._

_Soft marshmallow are her cheeks,_

_So soft and cuddly in my hold,_

_She’s one of wonders, small and kind,_

_So big she is._

 

…

She couldn’t bring herself to sing the rest, rather go and settle herself to sleep in the homemade bed in the big empty living room. Knowing she cannot dare to go back to the bakery again.

 


	2. Chapter 2

A group of dog monsters, sits around a table playing cards, betting on dog treats as they spoke low in dog language.

Even when a tall orange flame monster in dapper bar-uniform came up, serving a refill of their drinks. He got curious to what they were talking about, even though he couldn’t understand their language which were only specified for dog monsters. Though he won’t pry, it was none of his business after all.

Walking back into the bar to clean a new glass, a new customer came in. Instinct ready to serve, he were rather surprised to _who_ came in. A spider monster he knew very well wouldn’t come in here during business week unless it’s Sunday. Coming up to the bar like a soldier on a mission.

“Grillby.” She spoke, and was rather warning, not threatening against him even though his regulars in his bar got attentive to what happened.

“ _Muffet?_ ” He spoke back questionably.

“Have you seen a human girl in a black coat lately?” she asked, seemingly worried.

His motions on cleaning the glass stopped.

He have.

He had gotten a brief glimpse of the child rummaging the trash last night. Nevertheless, disappeared before he could take any action.

And she seemed to have picked up his thought as she continued.

“I just met the child, however, she ran away. And there was something else about her.” She frowned, biting her lip when she was thinking back. “I think she’s injured. The sleeve on her arm were tattered in unusual way, and had blood on her hand.”

Now it was Grillby’s turn to frown. Not liking the thought of a child being injured.

“And it wasn’t the first time I found her rummaging the trash either. She’s been doing it for a week. I may not approve such actions. However, a child who wore expensive clothing, retorting to go through trash has to have a history behind it.”

“ _Expensive clothing?_ ”

“Yes, it may have been dark, but I recognized the brand of her shoes and coat from a label of designs. I do my research after all.”

Makes sense for him, she’s known not only to bake pastries or making sweet drinks, for tailoring commissioned clothing as well for monsters who have odd body forms, and cannot find in human stores.

“Grillby… if you do see her, be careful. She weren’t only frightened of me being a monster. She looked guilty in a way I know terribly a lot of.”

Grillby soften his expression at her, he does know that story too.

Muffet has once been on the streets herself when young.

He nodded, he would need to think through carefully on how to approach the child. If the girl ran of just by getting caught in action then it would be a problem if they won’t show up again.

Suppose the first thing will be trying to leave a whole take-out meal for the child when she comes by again.

 

 

It took about three days later before he found the wrapped meal he put in the trash were taken by the child. He stood by the window above, peeking through curtains.

Noticing she cannot be much younger than ten. True enough, she had black coat, and noticed how tattered the sleeve was. He frowned, did she even get treatment for her wound?

He wanted to approach her, however, he still has no idea how to refrain her from running away… It started raining. Now he were really worried. Where did the child live? What about her relatives? Friends? Were there no one to take care of her?

 

~ * ~

 

Anya were sceptical, the first time she found a whole meal. She suspected it were left there intentional. She left it there begrudgingly. It’s not like she didn’t want it. It was more looking like a trap that she wouldn’t take it.

Though the third night, she found a new wrapped for the third time. Decided by hunger to take it after all.

She regretted not taking it the first time, it tasted so good. Practically crying over that someone showed her kindness.

The next day, an umbrella were left next to the trash… she looked around, and couldn’t see anyone. Did they let her borrow this? It was rather nice of them. She did use it while it rained, Though returned it to the owner she suspected was the owner of the bar.

The day after, there was a blanket following.

Anya blinked, lingered for few minutes before making the decision of taking it as well. Though returned it like the umbrella anyway. It was kind of the owner to let her borrow it.

Though one of the nights, she froze when coming in eye contact with the owner at the window. Tall built humanoid, orange, flame elemental monster. He simple gave a wave of greeting, then returned to work. She looked incredulous at him.

He didn’t want to try to catch her? Is he really just that kind?

She smiled a little, maybe she can find a bit of peace at this place.

 

One day, climbing under a fence to walk through a construction site, she froze at sound of voices and laughs. There weren’t supposed to be anyone here at night. The workers has gone home long time ago.

Not helping the feeling of regret if she didn’t check it out. She walked over to the half-done building.

Silently sneaking up she hid between beams and cement bags stored on the ground, she got a slight look at some men in suits and coats. A couple cars being there, taking smokes and relaxed and yet not. Like they’re waiting.

“… far too long.” She caught their conversation. “We’ve been working under those freaks far too long. Sure we got what we wanted out of the deal, but it’s not enough! We’re supposed to have our share of properties a long time ago to expand our business!”

“And just how are we gonna do about it? They are practically owning the city.”

“Well… since we lost our guys to those fights. Why not let one of the monsters lose theirs? Anyone wanna come up with someone they know? Don’t think a civilian gives the message big enough for their ‘boss’.”

“How about Grillby’s? Have been there before, practically a sanctuary for monsters when they want a drink. The owner’s a flame monster though.”

“That’ll do. If the monster’s made out of flame, just douse him. Should be enough to dust ‘im.”

Anya stopped listening, she was scared that she’s getting caught anytime. Nevertheless, she needed to warn the monster who were kind to her. Needed to be fast, she needed to be stealthy first.

Not knowing soon as she left the area, some of the grunts were on their way to Grillby’s

… and the rest screaming for mercy on the site.

Never to be heard from again.

 

~ * ~

 

He got concerned when the winter approached. The snow have already gotten a layer on the city, and the temperature kept dropping. And she only seemed to have one type of clothing only.

Then it happened one night when he were going to take out the trash. Only for his door to be blocked by something. Confused, he went out from the front to the alley where he leaves his trash and the necessary stuff for her.

He were surprised there were some grunt men waiting in ambush, with what he noticed their weapons of extinguisher, pipe and water. He frowned. Approaching silently from behind. It was a second too late for them to notice his light before he managed to disarm their weapons.

Taking first punch to knock one of three men out by the temple, second trying to punch back while the third tried reaching for their weapons. Grillby punched the second in the stomach and lower ribs, forced to his knee breathless. The third had made a bad choice of choosing only the pipe. Blunt force doesn’t do much harm to a flame monster after all. He had grabbed the pipe mid-swing, using his heat to burn it from the perpetrator’s hands. Bashing the third on the temple, certain it knocked the guy out. The second were about to take a stand again, only for being flown by gravity itself into the wall. Knocking the second out as well.

[Are you alright, Grillby?] came a husky deep voice, a strange sound as if static some kind he cannot recognize.

Turning, he saw a tall skeleton in grey winter coat over his black suit, wearing purple tie and handkerchief in jacket’s front pocket. He had lined cracks on his skull, one above right eyesocket, giving it a crescent eye, and one below left to his mouth. Giving a slight frown towards the grunts

“ _I’m fine._ ”

[Good, wouldn’t like that one of my friends gets dusted that easily.] he chuckled. His eyesocket glowing blue as he lifted the grunts in the air, before disappearing mid-air. [Don’t worry, I only managed to be late to stop the assault. There shouldn’t be any more trouble for you now. However, how did you manage to avoid getting assaulted?]

That brought an excellent question in his mind, if he had went out back door, he would have certainly not survived if doused first. Turning and headed towards the back door questionably, his flames sparked in surprise when his body lightened up the door having been blocked by a broomstick in the handle and the ground. Prevented him from opening it.

The taller skeleton came up, looking at the same scene with a raised brow.

[Did someone do this?]

With a dread of knowing who could. “ _Gaster, did you ever see a young girl, human, wearing a black coat? No older than ten._ ”

He looked surprised at Grillby, though shook his head.

[No. Though I do think remember Papyrus telling about the same description once from having met a human girl… oh, what was her name again…]

Grillby perked up at that. If he knew her name, it would probably help him out to call her inside. Getting her safe.

Gaster snapped his phalanges as he remembered.

[Anya, the girl’s name was Anya. Why so curious about her?]

“ _…_ ”

Gaster tilted his head curiously, though shrugged.

[Your call, though I would like to meet her once you get her. I would like to thank her for saving my brother after all, and you if she did this.] He pointed the door, turned his back against Grillby then disappeared mid-air, blue static fog lingered behind for few seconds.

The info made Grillby blink. He really didn’t know a lot about her. Though looking back at his back door, removing the broom. He figured she had kindness as a trait, she wouldn’t take the things he left for her permanently, rather give it back in the mornings.

A rattle shook him out of his thoughts, and snapped his head towards the deeper way of the alley. Surprised to see that the girl were hiding here, accidently tumble into one of the other trash cans that weren’t his.

She and him froze a place. Staring competition going with increasing tension.

“ _Anya?_ ” he spoke. He had to try, if not. She would likely try to run away and never come back again.

She jolted, though didn’t move further than one step backwards.

“ _Why did you hide? You could have gotten hurt if they found you._ ” He didn’t rise his voice, though the worry he didn’t hide.

She stared wide-eyed in surprise, then with guilt as she fiddled with her sleeve. Looking down on the ground.

There was nothing but silence for a minute. He were about to say something else until she spoke up.

“You would have died…” she spoke softly. And he barely heard her, though understood. She knew he were being ambushed. But how?

He slowly kneeled, putting the broom on the ground so not any sound would startle her.

“ _Why save me?_ ” he prompted. She could have any reason to run away. But he needed to know, much as she needed to admit out loud for his suspicions.

“I… you’re nice.” She finally caved in. “You’re the only one who doesn’t try to take me. You even let me have food, letting me borrow blanket and stuff. I heard them wanting to hurt you, and that’s bad.” Her voice started to crack, wanting to cry.

The meaning behind ‘take’ made him internally grimace, what kind of people has she encountered to word it like that?

“ _… Why do you need the food and the blanket?_ ” he changed the subject. “ _What about your parents?_ ”

The flinch and horrified expression said it all. She weren’t out alone without a reason. Shaking, growing more scared. He were about to apologize until she bolted off.

He made a mistake.

He pried too deeply too soon.

“ _… shit._ ”

 

~ * ~

 

Anya made a mistake. Of course he would ask that. Anyone would have asked that just by looking at her. Never gotten a wash for weeks, too cold to bath outside. And her pants and coat has gotten holes.

She didn’t get the blankets and stuff this time, however she was too afraid to go back.

Would he turn her in to the police? Making her go back to her parents?

…

She doesn’t know. Thought she could trust him for wanting to be free.

 

Few days after looking for a new place to find food, she felt a force of something hard hitting her back, falling harshly forward on the ground.

Laughter of young voices.

“Looki’ere guys. A dirty monster roaming about.”

Monster? She wasn’t a monster.

A foot stood on her back, and she whimpered in fear.

“You’re not welcome here, freak. And just to be sure you ain’t coming back. Let’s give ya a lesson you never will forget.”

Before she could tell them their mistake, she felt a blow on the side from a kick, making her gasp as her hair and hood from the coat covered her. Making it hard to breathe.

Please…

She just want to live in peace…

…

Even if she called for help.

No one would come.

 

~ * ~

 

Now he’s certain he made a mistake. She didn’t come back for days.

He cannot help but to worry. He had made a decision to look around the harbour first, since it the smell of the sea was the only clue about her whereabouts. There were no sign to where she had her hiding spot.

Now looking somewhere else, like the alleys of possible where she could find food or other stuff…

It was snowing and he had the blanket, umbrella and the food, hoping she would accept it when he found her. Though he had an extra umbrella to avoid snowflakes on him. Even if frozen, it was still made of water that could… ‘burn’ him? Suppose there is an opposite word for getting watered of what feels like acid to his flames.

It was getting late, though he suspects that doesn’t deter her from being out looking, she came after his closing hours after all, even in a rainy weather.

Walking into deep alley.

He froze.

The figure lying on the ground covered with a thin layer of snow upon. It was her!

He ran and kneeled before her, brushing off the snow ignoring the sting on his hands as he gently turned her on her back. His flames sparked with shock. She were bruised and has a cut above her eye, and what’s worse, she was freezing when he touched her cheek. She breathed raggedly, making him think for certain she was beaten badly on her torso as well.

But who would do this!? To a child even!?

Taking immediate action of taking off his coat, surrounding her with the heat that was gathered from him and lifted her up bride style. Carefully jostling her close to him. He didn’t care of the umbrellas or the rest of the stuff that were left on the ground. Anya was top priority here.

He just hopes he can save her in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support the writer?
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/conniespell


	3. Chapter 3

For the first time in his entire career, he kept his bar closed. He managed to warm up Anya to normal temperatures, though she had gained fever from being out in the cold too long, and the bruises didn’t help much. He used the little healing magic he knew of most to her head. Feared that she could have concussion.

Grillby had heard that having a hit blow to the head would be almost equally to ‘fall down’ like monsters do. Though humans called it ‘coma’. Sometimes deadly if not treated, in this case relieved she survived. Hopefully through the sickness too.

He didn’t leave her side. As she were lying asleep on his Queen sized bed. Prepared if something went wrong.

Though it was one thing he didn’t regret checking.

Her soul.

He frowned horrified to how damaged it was. And it was kind of damage that would only have gotten from war time like had been in once. And this wasn’t just a onetime wound, this looked like had been going on for years.

Though the colour surprised him.

He only knew of the seven main traits for humans thanks to discussion with Gaster. Never seen a mixed like it before. It wasn’t brown, it wasn’t gold. It was a solid bronze. Though dimmed. He wondered what trait it stood for.

He healed it so much as he could, though he frowned when the fractures in her soul to barely melded together.

Though what made him feel cold at core, was the scars she had on her body. Old wounds from having been beaten before, on long term. Which he suspected was her parents by the way she had reacted earlier.

He felt helpless and sick at her situation. A child young as her shouldn’t have those cracks. Shouldn’t have those scars. Shouldn’t be on the street on her own. Shouldn’t go through garbage for food. Shouldn’t feel so helpless. Or so afraid every day for her life.

She hasn’t broken any bones, nevertheless, he can suspect fracture in them anyway. He sits ready with painkillers and water for her when she wakes up. And do hope soon.

 

~ * ~

 

Gaster had heard from his brother after have hanged out with the dogi group, that Grillby closed his bar today and yesterday with no sign from him.

He frowned.

Grillby was an old friend of his, he never closed his bar. He didn’t even close it when he got sick. It wasn’t noticeable to anyone but Gaster that Grillby was.

Taking a ‘shortcut’ as his brother called it, seemed quite fitting wording than ‘teleporting’, he entered his old friend’s bar. Untouched and silent. Narrowing his eyes around, there doesn’t seem to be something wrong. So he went upstairs to the living room instantly. Still no change except for few books on the coffee table that were no longer there. He knew he always had them there when he visited.

He noticed Grillby’s glow from the open door that lead to his bedroom. Walking in silently, he were surprised to find him sleeping in a chair, head hanging with crossed arms.

Then looking towards bed, he widened his eyes. The child that Grillby talked about were lying in the bed. Head bandaged and bruised.

What in the world happened?

Luckily he doesn’t need to take out soul to check her stats with the 'judge' ability he has.

{ Anya Hartwell }

LV       1

AGE     10

HP       9/20 -

ATK     0

DEF     10

RACE   Human/Female 

 

He frowned to see how low her HP was, though max HP for children were a lot lower than normal what he has seen in humans, most being between 50 – 100 at her age. She must have lost HoPe in her situation, seeing she had an negative mark beside the max HP. And her ATK? He had never seen it below one, how was it possible for her to have zero ATK?

Looking at Grillby again, he sighs. Sitting on the edge of the bed, careful not to jostle the child. He held a hand over her chest. Glowing green as he heals her, she would need it.

Sound of spark and movement caught Gaster’s attention, Grillby stretched then jumped slightly when he saw Gaster.

[Good evening, Grillby. Have you eaten today?] he was worried, he know his friend would forget if something important like this happened.

Grillby looked at what he was doing then obviously relaxed. Removing his glasses and pinched his nose bridge as he sighed. Shaking his head slightly.

“ _No. I will now. Thanks._ ” He smiled in understanding, the underlying hint that he would keep an eye on the child.

After getting explanation to what happened. He will need to research background of this child.

For Grillby’s sake.

 

~ * ~

 

Slowly waking up, she still had her eyes closed. Slowly aware she were lying somewhere warm, covered in something soft…

…

She could feel something leaned onto her forehead. She was too groggy and tired to react to it. Though she shifted her eyes to an orange light. Barely hear a voice talking to her. Though she was a bit aware of it.

Feeling something tapping her mouth, and the voice asking something. She obliged to take it into her mouth, something small and thin that made her realize it was a straw, so she started sipping.

It felt cool and refreshing as the liquid ran down her throat.

Though she fell asleep again just after couple sips.

When waking up a second time, she still had a headache, though were more aware of her surroundings. She didn’t recognize the room, not the dark furniture that were standing out at the light yellow painted walls.

Where was she?

Soon as the bedroom door opens, she widened her eyes at the flame monster that came in with few bottle what looked like medicine and one with water, third item being a book crammed between his arm and torso.

He stilled when he saw her awake, smiling in obvious relief as his shoulders sunk.

Coming closer, she put the cover over her head. She was scared, why was he here? Why was _she_ here?

Anya heard sound of the bottles and the book put on the nightstand. Before a scraping sound of the chair and something heavy on it. Did he sat down on it?

“ _How are you feeling?_ ” he asked.

She clutched the cover, relieved he wasn’t trying to remove it from her. Nevertheless, too scared to face him.

Not helping the itch in her throat, she coughed. Though not much sound came out, it felt so dry.

“ _You have been sleeping for two days. I was getting worried that I needed to bring you to the hospital. A doctor, who’s a friend of mine had checked on you. He said that you have a fever, and lying out in the cold for period of time may have caused a slight hypothermia. Which is worse than a cold._ ”

The way he explained relaxed her a bit.     

She remembers, how she were beaten in the alley. And doesn’t know what hypothermia is, though it sounded medical.

“ _Will you come out? You do need to try drink water and have some medicine to help with the fever and pain._ ”

He was right, she knows that. Why was he helping her?

Took about a minute before gathered a bit of courage to peek out from the covers, seeing him looking at her with a gentle smile. How she could tell on his face made of flames, she doesn’t know. He reached out for the water bottle, showing her he put a normal white straw in it. Making it easier to drink.

She slowly sat up with covers still over her and still vary over him, before taking the bottle. She eyed him curiously.

It’s the first time she sees him up close. And he looked more human formed, obviously male. Flames flickering on his ‘skin’ to top of his head. Looking like the motions were forming like a hair for him. It was slight mesmerising to watch.

Managing to sip through the entire bottle empty, to her surprise. She hands it back, and he simply smiles.

“ _I’m going to make something for you to eat. Try not to fall asleep until you have eaten, alright?_ ” he asked and spoke in a way that reminded him of her uncle, so she slightly nod.

Coughing again, her chest heaved a bit in pain. But not more than she couldn’t handle. Lying back down, seeing as she didn’t feel strong enough to go anywhere, she couldn’t get away.

Anya heard him chopping something in the distance, then running water in a bowl of sorts.

She couldn’t stop crying, hiccupping as she feels like she will be forced to be returned to _them_.

He came back not long after, carrying a big cup with him. His flames dimmed when he saw her crying that he immediately set the cup carefully away on the stand, taking a chance to sit next to her. Brushing away her tears as she flinched slightly.

“ _Why are you crying? What’s wrong?_ ”

“(You’re gonna send me back. To them!)” she said, barely sound leaving her.

Nevertheless, he seems to get it.

“ _No. I won’t._ ”

She looked up in surprised disbelief. Looking for any sign for a lie.

He sighed out, frowning while looking away, thinking of what to say before he spoke.

“ _I know what happened to you, kid. And I know it’s nothing good. I won’t send you back your parents. I promise._ ”

Still in disbelief, she needed a minute before it sank in for her. That he was truly a nice guy. That he helped her. Giving her food. Warmth.

She bolted up, hugging him with all her might, crying out in relief. Not minding how much her chest or arms hurt, not minding her throat hurting either, not even getting much of a sound out. Coughing slightly between the crying.

He didn’t hesitate hugging back. And it felt so good to get a hug after have been alone for so long.

 

~ * ~

 

He felt relieved when she went back to sleep after eating. Stroking her forehead to sense her fever, it has gone down slightly.

Now the question is. What to do? He cannot exactly go to the police. For two main reasons.

One being he’s a member of the mob, even though he were neutral to which family he belonged to. Everybody knows that.

And two, the police around this town weren’t actually trustworthy far as he’s concerned, especially when they could dismiss her abuse and simply send her back because he’s a monster and wasn’t _fit_ to take care of a human child.

He got angry just thinking about it.

No, this child will be given a second chance in life. Even if his reputations weren’t rumoured to be good things. He will adopt her as his own, care for her for what she deserves.

He could only hope she would agree to it.

 

~ * ~

 

It took three days before she were well enough to walk around. She got tired of being in the bed, even though she got to read books with permission to her delight.

Grillby had gone downstairs, where he worked. Apparently he lived in the same building as the bar. And would occasionally come back up to check upon her. Though now was good time as any to get a good look around.

He had a big living room that had fit a six seated dining table along with an open kitchen. He had a huge shelf of books she looked over, though she couldn’t reach the top ones. Then there was two bedrooms, included one she stayed in. Of course he had a bathroom, bit awkward at first when she could hardly move, but now she’s sure she can go on her own.

He had borrowed her one of his white shirts, ‘until I get new clothes for you’, he said, even borrowed boxers that acts like shorts while her clothes were under wash and repairs. Why is he going this far for her? What has she done for him to help her to begin with?

She sighs, she cannot stay. She doesn’t live here.

Though she cannot exactly leave without her clothes either. It’s too cold outside.

She would have to find a good timing to do so.

Finding the stairs, she went down until she reached a door. Slowly opening it, she blinked to find herself in a hallway, where another set of stairs led down to what she believed was basement.

Hearing laughter from what she suppose was the bar, she snuck towards the door that led there.

She managed to see behind the counter, where Grillby was standing and cleaning a small glass. She couldn’t see the customers. But that just means that they wouldn’t see her either.

Though Grillby turned, caught her like a deer in headlights.

He came walking towards her and couldn’t do anything but backing away from the door. Soon as he came in, he kneeled, still giving her space.

“ _Is everything alright?_ ” he asked.

She didn’t know how to respond to that. She expected a reprimand. Yelling. Or something else. Not concern.

She nodded, seeing as she still cannot use her voice.

Grillby smiled at that, looking like he had an idea when he stood up. Holding up the door and waited. Until she realized she were invited in.

Hesitating, she looked up at him again. Who only nodded.

She walked in still behind the counter, Grillby went around to grab a bar chair, seeing as the counter were taller than her. Not realizing that the regulars went quiet or soft spoken when they got curious to what Grillby was up to. He patted the chair for her to climb up on. Though she frowned. Not wanted to be seen by such big place. Especially not with lot of people.

Though Grillby patted her head in understanding, letting it be as he went towards one of the shelves for a white cup and a red package of sorts. Then grabs a pack of milk from a miniature fridge under the counter. He were mixing a couple spoons what looked like brown powder, and she widened her eyes to him using his hands to heat up the drink in the cup, then put before the chair she were supposed to sit on.

“Who’s this sweetheart?” she looked shocked up at a giant red bird. Who were seated there for quite some time at the counter and smiled down at her.

“ _Anya._ ” He spoke up, gently stroking her head in reassurance. And it did help, just a bit.

“Aw, she’s a cutie. Honestly, Grillby. You could have told us you were adopting a kid! No wonder you closed the bar for those few days. And you never closed the bar as long as I know of.”

Grillby simply shrugged. Looking pleased with himself. None of them knowing his relief of how to explain to his regulars, now that he didn’t have to thanks to her.

Though Anya looked shocked up at Grillby when she mentioned the word ‘adopting’.

He was adopting her!?

“Though, little sweetheart. I gotta say…” she leaned over the counter, getting attention back from Anya who looked on in vary suspense. “You got the most incredible luck to have Grillby of all people to adopt you!” she cooed.

Surprising Anya.

“He’s well known in town, and he’s a great cook! I’m so jealous you get to eat other than burgers and fries. And yet, I still cannot get enough of them!” She winked to Grillby, propping her head on the wing on the counter.

Anya got more courage to sit up on the chair, listening in to what she had to say. Even though she casted brief look onto the customers, it looked like they minded their own business. To her relief.

~

“And another thing Grillby is amazing for, is that he once stopped a bombing accident when a fuse lit on with people nearby a building for demolition!” she exaggerated. Even though it was his fault to begin with when he had gotten into a fight over there, he had accidently used his fire t lit up a dynamite. Though he didn’t bother correcting when Anya turned to see at him with awed eyes. He let her that keep that innocence.

“And, for a hot guy like him, he’s also quite the ladies’ man.” She pointed out, bopping Anya’s nose with a feather.

“ _Scarlet!?_ ” he burst slightly into blue flames by that remark. Not in front of a child!

“Aw, you know it’s true ~, ain’t that right fellas?” she singsong and asked the rest of the bar, getting wolf whistles and affirmation, she winked at him with a ‘told you so’ look.

He huffed, smoke coming from him. Though did notice that Anya was smiling, trying not to laugh with hands covering her mouth.

He gives Scarlet that, she's quite good knowing how to lighten up Anya’s mood. Remembering she tries finding a husband to have a flock of children of her own to tell stories, jokes and love. Though came here whenever she didn’t find a guy she wanted. Drinking out her problems.

And it went on with exaggerating stories, Anya lightly coughing between even though it wasn’t audible. Which got his suspicions she did it more often when he didn’t look at her. Though it didn’t seem to bother her. The Dogi even won her over to play card games for a while. Seeming to getting adjusted quickly.

While he were on that thought, the entrance door opened.

Gaster came in with his brothers in toll. Not noticing her with the Dogi. Well, except for one.

“ANYA!”

Everyone were startled, included her. Though she brightened up, arms out ready for the tackled hug from Papyrus.

He frowned. She still had bruises that should be painful. Though it seems that she dismiss them easily, so he let it go seeing how happy she looked.

“I MISSED YOU! I’VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!”

She looked honestly surprised at that.

Grillby looked away soon as Gaster took a seat by the counter, who’s looking at the kids.

[Seems like she’s getting better?] he asked.

Grillby nodded when Gaster faced him, though got attention back to her when she started coughing again. This time more harshly as she tries to gain back her breath.

He hurried around the counter towards her, brushing his hand on her back, knowing it eases her.

“what’s wrong with her? she sick?” Sans asked, seeing as both brother’s looked worried.

Grillby nodded, while Anya motioned ‘so-so’ with her hand.

“OH NO! YOU’RE NOT FALLING DOWN, ARE YOU?”

Anya looked confused, shaking her head.

“bro, humans don’t ‘fall down’. right?” he looked at Gaster for confirmation.

[They don’t, though she was really sick last time I checked. She’s simply suffering the aftermath of hypothermia and fever to now only dry coughs.] he explained.

Grillby nodded, though he still worries when she gets harsh coughs.

“OH… WHAT CAN I DO TO HELP? CAN’T WE HEAL HER?”

[Human bodies work differently than a monster’s. We just have to wait it out. Speaking of healing…] Gaster beckoned the kids to him. Giving a curious rise of browbone. [Papyrus, you told me you healed her?]

Papyrus nodded.

[Did you forgot the lesson of not doing it without supervision from an adult monster?]

Now he froze, beading of sweats appear as he indeed had forgotten.

[Little miss, may I see the wound my brother healed?]

She looked confused between them, though complied, wrapping up the sleeve of the shirt to show the scar of the dog bite. He hummed, stroking over the scars with calculated look.

Grillby leaned over to take a look as well, frowning when seeing it was scarred enough to believe she almost got her arm ripped off by an animal, that explains the wounded arm he and Muffet witnessed. Gaster patted their heads with a smile.

[I let this one go, it seems you did a good work.]

Papyrus sighed out in relief, hugging Anya again. While she looked confused she smiled, patting Papyrus’ head as well.

Anya and the kids went upstairs playing, and just now Grillby got pestered by questions from his regulars, making him sigh that it was unavoidable after all.

And he did the best he could in a calm manner. Though when one of the dogs spoke up.

“What about her parents? Where are they in this picture?”

And that was enough to break his calm façade, heat emitting from him in anger and more red than orange, showing his jack-o-lantern mouth in frown.

“ _If they appear before me, they will burn._ ” And that said a lot. For a man who doesn’t talk much but simple words and gestures. Making the dogi look at each other and nod, giving themselves mission of keeping an eye out and protect Anya. And that itself were a relief.

Gaster raised a brow, though didn’t comment on it. Who knows what this guy were thinking after all.

However, even with the new promises of better future with Anya.

He couldn’t help the dreaded itch behind his mind.

“Grillby!” The door slams open.

Ah, there it was.

 

Muffet.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda got another story I needed out of the system. So here you go. The others will be written eventually when I have time.  
> Thank you for your patience.
> 
> Support author with coffee?
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/conniespell


End file.
